


The Children Are Soldiers

by PercyNeedsTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, RIP IN PEACE, Revenge, Suicide, Suicide Notes, all my homies hate dream apologists, all this is roleplay yall, at least two people kill themselves, fuck dream apologists, ghostinnit, guess who they are:), most of these characters are mentioned, most of this fic is suicide notes so, no hate to the streamers, not explicitly said but its implied, so muchroom henry is still alive, they are great actors, this was all written before the dec 14 stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyNeedsTea/pseuds/PercyNeedsTea
Summary: Rated mature for character death(s), implied suicide(s), language, implied manipulation, child death(s). Proceed with caution.-Now the children are resting.An eternal rest away from the blasts.Gone too soon, the poor souls.The children in soldier's clothing are dead.-Based off of a poem I wrote based off of Tommy and Tubbo.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	The Children Are Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a LOT longer than intended... oops. anyways, enjoy!
> 
> REMINDER TO CHECK TAGS FOR TRIGGERS.

He knew he wasn't enough. He knew that eventually people would just forget him as his nearing death soon faded into memory. But gods be damned that he would let _Dream_ sleep at night after he would commit the deed.

He wanted his departure from this bitch of an earth to break Dream. The green bastard. He never let him be happy; not before his first exile, during the exile, after the exile, or even during this exile. He made his life living hell.

Maybe that’s why he found it fitting that he would go to actual hell to finish it all.

Maybe that’s why he found it fitting that he would make that bastards life hell.

He wrote notes, of course. One for each member of the smp.

He told Tubbo that he forgave him for exiling him. He apologized for being selfish and for treating him the way he did. He left him all his possessions that were in his ender chest (now in a normal chest) and gave him permission to do what he wanted with it. He told him he loved him and always would, even in death. ~~Tubbo still blamed himself. He played those disks so many times, his head hurt. He slept on the bench some nights, hoping he’ll wake up the next day to find his best friend next to him. He never did. He set bees next to the bench and next to his grave. He lived to keep Tommy’s memory alive and to make sure the man who cause this all would pay for taking his best friend from him.~~

He told Ghostbur that maybe he would join him, if the world was kind enough for his troubled soul. He left him some little notes he had written to add to his library if he wanted to. He told him that if they make him a grave, to please leave more polaroids of anything he thought he would like. No matter what, he would enjoy them. ~~Ghostbur left so many pictures on his tombstone. some of L'manberg, some of the people, some of flowers and bees. Some of the polaroids were stained with tears.~~

He told Phil that he loved him and he forgave him for not being there. He told him that he understood that he was too annoying and that no reasonable person would want to keep him around. He told him he could have anything he wanted from his tent or from Logstedshire. whatever made him happy. ~~he failed to notice the only thing that would make Phil happy is his youngest son back; alive and happy. He loved Tommy so much, so much that words couldn't describe his heartbreak. He whispered to his grave so many times that he wasn't annoying or selfish, and that he loved him. He said that he only wanted him back, even if that made him unreasonable.~~

He told Technoblade that he loved him and forgave him, too. He told him that he knew all along that it was his own fault and his alone that he got exiled. He just wanted to blame anyone he could because he was selfish and self-centered. He asked him to stay there for dad and to not destroy the government in his name. He hinted at who it was that extinguished his fight, mentioning the constant visits from a green-clad coward. ~~That was the first time that Technoblade, the emotionless hunter, cried. Theseus had met his doom, and all he did was laugh in his darkest time. He was supposed to protect him. Techno gave him a warrior’s ritual at his funeral, claiming that he was fighting a hard battle in his mind. He hugged his father as they paid their respects. He hunted Dream down and made him pay. He still won’t say what he did.~~

He told Quackity that he saw him as a brother; as a partner in crime. He told him he would miss calling him Big Q and making bits together. He told him that everytime he was with him, he smiled and laughed till his face and stomach hurt. He told him to keep on being the way he is; he was perfect the way he was. He loved him, he told him. ~~Quackity, while holding a slight grudge against being called Big Q since it “destroyed his brand” in the past, he now preferred being called Big Q. It reminded him of the boy that he fought alongside with. He made up with Technoblade and they combined forces with L'manberg to help make the life of the indirect cause of Tommy’s death a living hell.~~

He told Niki that he saw her as family. a sister, he would say. He told her how much he loved the sweets and treats from her bakery, and that he wished he took some with him to exile when he had the chance. He asked her to make sure his loved one’s would take care of themselves if they went into a deep sadness when the notes were found. ~~She did. Soon, it became a tradition, in Tommy’s name, for everyone in L'manberg and neighboring allies to come together every friday and have a meal. Even if there was another war, fight, or squirmish, the feast would be common grounds where anyone was welcome; Everyone except for the puppeteer himself. She swore that if she ever saw him, she would make him pay for hurting the boys she’s come to care for.~~

He told Ranboo he wished he got to know him more. He told him he was sorry for forcing him into committing theft and arson when he was new. He told him he wished he stuck around with him a bit more. He thanked him for being there with him in spirit while he was exiled. He told him he wished that they became closer friends. He would miss him. ~~Ranboo wished for it too. He helps Niki with every feast, making sure she didn't get too struck with grief while making Tommy’s favourite pies and cakes. He cleans his home at the embassy and basement, his home under his home in L'manberg, his vacation homes and Henry’s grave. He makes sure it’s kept untouched, except by family, to preserve his memory. The amount of times he’s wiped his own tears off the floor has exceeded the number he can reach on his hands.~~

He told Fundy that he forgave him for doing all that he did while under Schlatt’s government. He told him he understood that he was trying to be a spy and just trying to live to see another day. He told him he wished he spent more time with him, and that he found him an enjoyable person to be around. He told him he wished he was as smart as he was. He told him he was sorry for saying all the mean things he said to him in the past. ~~Fundy missed him too. He missed all the pranks that they did together, or against each other. That night, Fundy found himself in Ghostbur’s house, quietly talking to his father as the spirit wept. From then on, Fundy spent a bit more time with Ghostbur as they worked together to build L'manberg and to rebuild their connection.~~

He told Sapnap he forgave him for nearly everything. He still held a slight grudge for Henry and Juorse, of course, but everything else was forgiven. He told him that he saw him as a brother in arms, even if they hardly ever fought on the same side. He told him that he looks back at the end of the pet war as the start of something new and beautiful. He told him to live up to the fire on his shirt and to fight for the right thing. ~~he did. He fought for El Rapids and L'manberg. He never killed or took a pet hostage again and sometimes joins Ranboo to visit Henry’s grave and Juorse’s empty stable to pay his respects. He stopped fighting for the tyrant he once called a brother.~~

He told Sam that he appreciated him. He appreciated how he looked out for him. He told him he thought back on his first night in exile, where in the rain, Sam came out and told him he was only a call away, and that they were welcome to visit his home. He told him that moment made him feel hopeful for the future. He wished nothing but the best for him. ~~Sam visited logstedshire and carefully transported mushroom Henry back to L'manberg. Mushroom Henry quickly became the symbol for L'manberg and was cared for lovingly. Sam himself fed him everyday.~~

He wrote others small notes, making sure everyone got acknowledged and made sure he thought of them and that he appreciated them all. All except one.

He wrote Dream a note but it was hardly kind. He told him that long ago, he saw him as a friend; almost a brother. However, in his final moments, he realized how much he truly hated him. He told him that he just wanted to be with his friends and family and to be happy. He called him selfish for not letting him do something as simple as that. He told him that he refused to let Dream take his last life, as he had already taken the others. He told him that he was the one puppet that had broken free of it’s strings. He refused to dance and play for him. He told him that he controlled his friends and family to the point of breaking, and that he would never forgive him even in death. ~~For the first time, Dream felt guilty. While fighting his fights for control and power, he failed to realize the kid was just that. A _fucking kid._ Dream couldn't take it. He wanted to follow Tommy’s footsteps. He couldn’t.~~

Tommy’s fire lived on in L'manberg and all its citizens. His fire of loyalty, undying love, and vengeance seeking. Tommy, in life, fought and gave it his all to fight for what was right and always fought those who hurt who he loved. The citizens of the nation he helped build followed that idea.

They seeked vengeance for Tommy by getting to Dream. After Techno did what he did to Dream, they put him in his own prison and was on constant supervision. They didn't want him to just leave without paying for what he’d done. They didn’t do anything bad, just simply held him there, and made him reflect on his entire life.

Dream thought it couldn't get any worse. He was sorely mistaken.

One night, as he laid awake facing the wall of his cell, he thought he heard a voice. It was quiet; almost unnoticeable.

He couldn't decipher it but soon he was overcome with a feeling of dread. He was being watched.

He finally got the strength to look behind him. He wished he didn't.

There sat a spirit. His hair was in flames and twisted and turned in the air like a campfire. His clothes were burnt at the edges, smoke rising up in the air from the badly burnt areas. On his back, he had wings like his father, but they were smaller and in flames. He was missing a shoe and his pants were burnt to half-calf. On his face he had tears permanently falling down his eyes. 

When they locked eyes, the tears turned orange and glowed, like lava. His hair began to move more and his clothes began to burn.

_“Hello, old friend.”_ The spirit smiled as Dream felt light headed. The voice… no, no, no… it couldn't be…

_“You look so scared… Why, I wonder? maybe it’s because you thought I would go away that easily? Or maybe… is it that the great, unwavering Dream, is scared of me?”_

The teen ghost grinned in an almost sinister way as he neared the bed of his previous tormenter. Dream flinched and pressed himself against the wall.

_Ha! Was I right that the great, all-powerful Dream,”_ the teen leaned it to the prisoners face. _is_ scared _of TommyInnit?_

With that name, Dream screamed. He screamed so hard, he passed out. The last thing he remembers seeing is the spirit, _Tommy_ , chuckle as he faded.

The next morning, Dream awoke to a burn mark, the shape of a hand, on his ankle. He didn't sleep that night. Or the rest of the week.

-

While there was no body to bury, a grave was still made to hold the memory of the soldier. It was simple, and there was a chest filled with notes from friends, flowers, and his compass, which he left behind as to not burn it, where the body should have been.

The grave itself was in front of the L’mantree; the heart of L'manberg. Flowers with buzzing bees littered the area.

Tubbo felt as if he didn’t deserve the role of president. He said that he drove his best friend to suicide, even though everyone was quick to disagree. The election came earlier that year, and the title was handed to Ranboo.

If you were to go there when the sun begins to set, you would find the previous president of L'manberg leaned against the tree, quietly speaking to it as if his best friend was still alive.

Different people would join him on different days. Phil would join him Monday’s, Ghostbur would join on Tuesday’s, Technoblade (now allowed in L'manberg) would join him on Wednesday’s, Niki and Eret would join him on Thursday’s, his old cabinet (Fundy and Quackity) would join him on Friday’s, Sapnap joined him Saturday’s, and Ranboo joined him on Sunday’s.

Philza would bring stories of young Tommy, Ghostbur would bring blue and his guitar to sing, Technoblade would bring stories of him training Tommy and their adventures, Niki and Eret would bring snacks, Fundy and Quackity would bring laughter and hugs, Sapnap brought reassurances, and Ranboo would bring comfort.

While the thought was there and he found it very sweet that they stuck around, he couldn’t help but still feel terrible. He kept on thinking , _Why couldn’t I do what the others are doing to me back when Tommy was exiled? Maybe he would still be here._

He laid awake for nights on end telling himself that. _If only I had visited, if only I wrote to him, if only, if only, if only if only._

He knew it was pointless. The past is in the past and there’s nothing to change that, but he still couldn’t help but hope.

-

He remembers when he saw him again.

It was shortly after he resigned as president, and a couple of weeks after Tommy’s death. He wanted to escape the crowd and possible oncoming questions and found himself walking up the path that led to _their_ bench.

As he neared the location of his comfort place, he heard a faint noise. As he looked up, he almost screamed at the sight. He did, however, gasp loudly enough for the figure in front of him to turn around.

For a second, the apparition flashed red and his tears glowed orange. The wings on his back unfurled and burst in flames as his hair swept like a bonfire. Embers glowed on his burnt clothes.

The flames were gone as soon as they came. the tears returning to water, the wings quickly snuffed out and shriveled up. His hair returned to just floating instead of whipping around. 

He looked younger, maybe by a few years. He appeared much more lively and just a tad bit shorter. His hair was fluffier and his clothes looked clean. Some bandages littered his face and elbows, but they seemed decorative. The green bandana he always wore before the election was back. A pulsing purple compass glittered from a string around his neck. His broken, echoing voice broke the silence.

_“Tubbee?”_

The nickname broke the brunette as he crumpled to the ground. The spirit looked confused before he floated over to the boy on the floor. He shoved his hand into his pocket, as if searching for something. 

He kneeled in front of the ex-president and shoved something into his free hand on his lap.

_“Tubbee! don’t cry… have some yellow! They remind me of bees, and you like bees, right?”_

Tubbo nodded subtly as he gripped the yellow dye in his hand so hard, the colour seeped out in liquid form from his palm and onto the floor. 

He felt himself being maneuvered towards the bench, _their_ bench.

As he was seated on the familiar wooden planks that held sacred memories, a hand began to run itself through his dark oak-coloured hair. Tears continued to flow down his face as an unfamiliar tune is hummed through the air.

He ceased his crying for a second as he looked up to the spirit, confusion laced into his tired face.

“What song is that, Tommy..?”

The mentioned teen stopped his hand as he pondered for a second. _”I think it was called… Chirp? Yeah, Chirp! It reminds me of a space woman named Clara. She’s really nice.”_

Tubbo simply nodded, choosing not to question him further. The melody continued as the hand began to run through his hair again.

And for a little bit, Tubbo convinced himself he’s okay. He convinced himself that everything was okay. His best friend was back and that’s all he really wanted in his life. He smiled for the first time since the news. He was happy again.

So imagine the people’s surprise when they found him hanging from the ceiling in his room one day, note tied to his hand and tears running down his pale, cold face.

-

__

_The children are soldiers._

_Listen to their little footsteps._

_Listen to their battlecrys._

_Listen to their sobs late into the night._

_Their clothes is far too big_

_for their small and frail bodies._

_They're taught that they receive rewards_

_for causing chaos and killing._

_Then when they leave war,_

_they're punished for acting like a weapon._

_They're punished for acting_

_like the thing they were taught to be._

_The weight of the world on their frail shoulders._

_The weight of the war on the blood on their hands._

_The weight of a mans life on their blade._

_The weight of their tears making a lake._

_Now the children are resting._

_An eternal rest away from the blasts._

_Gone too soon, the poor souls._

_The children in soldier's clothing are dead._

__

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It was supposed to have a happy ending but i got too lazy to give it a soft ending so I ran it head first into a brick wall.
> 
> If you'd like to see some of my non-fanfiction works, check out my Instagram! I make art related to MCYT, specifically from the DreamSMP. Please check it out and give a follow if y'all get the chance! My Instagram is: percyneedstea
> 
> Remember to drink water, take a break if its been a while, take your meds and have a good day :)
> 
> love,  
> percyneedstea


End file.
